Nemu Kurotsuchi (Darknesslover5000)
| birthday = September 17 | age = 10 | gender = Female | height = 4'6" | weight = 68 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Raven | unusual features = | affiliation = Mayuri Kurotsuchi Gotei 13 Twelfth Division Department of Research and Development | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division | previous occupation = | team = Twelfth Division (Fanon) | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Twelfth Division Barracks | marital status = Single | relatives = Mayuri Kurotsuchi ('father'/genetic source) ('older sister'/preceding unit) | status = Active | education = Mayuri Kurotsuchi | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Nemu Kurotsuchi (涅 ネム, Kurotsuchi Nemu), official designation Nemuri Hachigō (眠八號, Sleeping Number Eight) is the eight edition in the Nemuri Project (眠企画, Nemuri Kikaku). She was the replacement constructed by Mayuri after the death of her previous incarnation, Nemuri Nanagō (眠七號, Sleeping Number 7), and was created shortly after the end of the war with the Wandenreich. Despite her young age, the improvements Mayuri has made to the eighth model have already insured her position as his assistant within the Department of Research and Development, as well as Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division, making her the youngest to attain such a position. Appearance As she was based on a much more complete model than her previous incarnations, Nemu retains the appearance the seventh incarnation had in her youth. She possesses a fair complexion with green eyes, and raven hair, cut short to her neck, with bangs hanging low to frame her face. While on active duty as a Shinigami, Nemu wears a standard Shihakushō with no real alterations. While working in the Department of Research and Development, her attire is vastly different, consisting of a simple white robe, as opposed to the normal lab coat worn by the other staff. Despite being created using Mayuri's genetics, the same as the original Nemu, there is no real trace of Mayuri's physical features in Nemu. Personality History End of the Past Life The current Nemu's life began when the previous incarnation of Nemu's life was extinguished. In a fierce battle with , Nemu entered , utilizing an explosive burst of power by pushing her bodily systems to within 0.8% of its threshold. Determined to protect Mayuri, Nemu fought in his stead, much to her father's disgrace. In this enhanced state, she saved Mayuri from certain death, and destroyed two of Pernida's clones, however, the second one utilized the pieces of its own shattered form to pierce Nemu with its nerves. Nemu's body was then contorted and ripped to shreds, exploding into nothing but gore; her last thoughts were of Mayuri. Pernida devoured the remains of Nemu; everything except the brain. This proved detrimental, as he consumed the Forced Accelerated Cellular Breakdown Organ within Nemu's pituitary gland, an organ which ensured Nemu's survival beyond the life exception of her previous incarnation. As he consumed Nemu's body without her cerebrum, the enhanced regeneration caused Pernida's death in an explosion of gore; an ironic but fitting it. Utilizing the remains of her brain, Mayuri set about creating the 'next' Nemu after the end of the war with the Wandenreich, and the defeat of Yhwach. The Cycle of Rebirth Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Spiritual Abilities Zanpakutō Other Skills